Tomato Fight!
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: Trish told Edge and Christian to water the tomatoes... Then all hell broke lose. One-shot Christian/Trish & Edge/Lita


**A/N: Oh my god… my mom told me that one time my older brother Shawn and my Papa got into a tomato fight and this idea came to me… I know my ideas come from strange places…. Lol Review.**

"Trish, Adam and Jay have been out there for a long time… I wonder if there okay." Amy said nervously.

"Listen Ames, I've been friends with those two retards for a long, long time… they're probably doing something ret-" Trish got cut off by the slider door being opened up, and Adam letting out a painful sounding "Ow…"

Amy and Trish turned around to see Adam and Jay with bruises everywhere, red goop all over their bodies, water dripping from them and a little blood.

"That was so awesome!" Jay yelled putting his hand up in order to give a high-five to Adam.

"I know that totally reeked of all awesomeness!" Adam gave him a high five.

"What the hell happened to you?" Amy asked once they were done.

"Yeah I know I've seen you guys look like many things but this is not one of them…" Nina told them "I mean what the hell happened?"

Adam and Jay walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Okay well, Jay and me we… um…" Adam thought about how to put it.

"We had a tomato fight!" Jay told them.

"In _my _backyard?" Trish asked.

Adam nodded.

"Well, how did this start?" Amy asked.

"Well…" Adam started saying.

_-Beginning of flash back-_

_Jay and Adam were in the back yard trying to untangle the hose. (Because Trish told them to water her tomatoes.)_

"_Adam let go I can fucking handle it!"Jay screamed to Adam._

"_Fine." Adam let go of the hose and watched Jay._

_Jay struggled with the hose for a few moments but pulled house the huge knot in the middle of the hose and fixed it. "There." He said._

"_Job well done." Adam told him "Can you handle this?" Adam asked reaching for the knob to turn on the hose. He spun it and water shot out and completely drenched Jay's whole body._

"_You little fucker." Jay said with a smile. He bent down and picked up some mud and threw it at Adam._

"_Jay, WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed "All over my new shirt! What the hell."_

"_I think it looks wonderful." Jay told Adam sarcastically._

"_You know what I think will look just wonderful on you?" Adam asked Jay._

"_What?"_

"_This!" Adam picked up an old rotting tomato and chucked at Jay's face. _

_It splattered all over Jay's face. Jay wiped the tomato off his eyelids and blinked. Adam fell to the ground and started laughing hysterically at Jay._

"_You're going to pay for that." Jay promised. Jay walked up and grabbed a tomato and chucked it Adam. Adam ducked and it smashed against Trish's car._

_-Pause flashback-_

"You fucking hit my car!" Trish yelled at them.

"Let us finish!" Adam and Jay told her.

"Yeah." Amy said getting really interested in the story.

"Fine…" Trish agreed.

_-Flashback-_

"_Oh shit." Jay said. Adam started laughing even harder since it hit Jay's girlfriend's car._

"_You're screwed." Adam told him._

"_Yeah so are you." Jay picked up another tomato and chucked it at Adam. It hit Adam right where it counts and Adam fell to the ground in agony._

"_Jay what the hell! That fucking hurt!" he yelled at him._

_Jay started laughing at Adam. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He told Adam. "Let me help you." Jay walked over to Adam who was lying on his stomach griping his package. Once he tried to lift up Adam, Adam turned around violently and shoved a tomato right in Jay's eyes. Jay lost his balance let go of Adam and landed in a spot of rotten tomatoes._

"_J-Jay I-I'm sorry I couldn't r-resist that o-one." Adam told him trying so hard not to laugh. Jay wiped tomato goop out of his eyes._

"_I hate you." Jay told Adam trying to laugh._

"_Love you too bro."_

_Jay picked up some tomato goop and tossed it Adam's way._

_Adam then took some goop and tossed it Jay. Both men gathered all the tomatoes they could, got up and started chucking them at each other and fast at the could._

"_Take this you world heavy weight homo!" Jay threw a tomato right at him._

_The tomato hit Adam's face and he quickly shook it off. "They you can take this Instant dumbass!" Adam yelled to him chucking a tomato at him. The tomato misses Jay by a long shot and hit Trish's house._

_Jay started cracking up. "You're going to be in big trouble." Jay told him._

"_Yeah, but you are right now." Adam told Jay and chucked two tomatoes at his chest. One actually his chest and the other one hit him right in the nuts. Jay fell to the ground and yelped in agony._

"_Yeah, now you know how I feel you little fucker!" Adam taunted him then threw another tomato at his chest._

"_Ouch." Jay held his chest onto his chest._

_Adam looked at him. "Oh my god… Jay, you okay?" Adam asked him._

_Jay shook his head then he kicked Adam right in the balls. "Now I am!" Jay said getting up back onto his feet._

"_You out smarted me?" Adam said in disbelief._

_Jay nodded. "It seems the student has become the teacher."_

"_I guess so." Adam said trying to get up._

"_Need help?" Jay asked him._

_Adam nodded shyly. Jay started walking over to Adam to help him up. "Wait," Adam said and Jay stopped dead in his tracks. "You're not going to hit me with a tomato are you?" _

_Jay shook his head and started walking towards Adam then stopped again._

"_What?" Adam asked him._

"_You're not going to hit me with a tomato are you?"_

_Adam shook his head. "Jay, I'm in too much pain to. I mean I got hit in the nuts twice."_

_Jay nodded then helped Adam up._

_-End of flashback-_

"And that's when we came into the house." Adam told them.

"And here we are now!" Jay said.

"You guys have done some pretty fucked up things but this is fucked up and hysterical." Amy told them and started cracking up.

Adam smiled. "Yeah it was pretty fucked up."

"And funny." Jay added.

"True."

"Okay, okay, okay. So you two had a tomato fight in _my _backyard!" Trish screamed who still couldn't get over that they had a tomato fight in her backyard.

Adam and Jay both nodded.

Amy shook her head while smiling.

"What?" they all asked her.

"You two look priceless." Amy grabbed her purse and rummaged through it.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked her.

"I got it!" Amy pulled out her camera. "Say cheese!" She told Jay and Adam.

"Cheeeeeesssseee." They both said threw their teeth.

Amy clicked the button and took the picture. "The internet will love this." She said smiling.

"Be right back." Trish told them. "I'm going to check out the damage."

"Um… babe that's n-"Jay got cut off.

"I'll go with you." Amy told her.

Both women walked over to the slider door and walked outside.

Once they saw the mess, angry screaming came from Trish and hysterical laughter came from Amy. Both ladies walked back into the house. Amy was still laughing and from Trish was pissed.

"That is priceless!" Amy said then fell to the floor laughing.

"You two better clean up that mess…" Trish told them.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Adam asked.

Jay hit Adam's arm. "C'mon Adam let's get to work."

Both Jay and Adam walked out of the house and cleaned up.


End file.
